In order to join function elements, in particular cams, on a shaft, in particular on a cam shaft pipe, the hubs or recesses of individual function elements must be aligned with the axis of the shaft. If a number of function elements are to be joined simultaneously in one go by inserting the shaft, all function elements must be aligned accordingly.
The DE 10 2008 064 194 A1 has disclosed a device suitable for positioning a number of function elements, in particular cams, having a recess for a shaft, in a predetermined angular position on the shaft, wherein the device comprises a number of holders, each destined for one function element. The holders can be positioned in such a way that the recesses of the function elements extend essentially along a common straight.
A further device for positioning a number of function elements having a recess for a shaft, in particular cams, on the shaft has been disclosed in the JP 2000-61749 A.